Ilusiones perdidas
by LuNa cHaN07
Summary: Su orgullo queda herido por culpa de su ex novia, decide buscar venganza pero termina enamorandose de la persona menos esperada ¿que consecuencias le traera esto? U.A. S/K.
1. Chapter 1

Ilusiones Perdidas:

Bien, aquí otra de mis historias, que se me ocurrió ayer en la clase de informática.

Esta basada en la canción "Inolvidable" de Reik, la tenía de fondo y así es como nace esta historia, bueno sin más los dejos, espero y les guste, biie

Summary:

El un joven frió arrogante y orgulloso; su ego queda pisoteado por culpa de su ex novia, decide buscar venganza y demostrarle que con el no se juega, pero en su intento termina enamorándose de la persona que menos esperaba. ¿Qué consecuencias traerá esto?

Capitulo 1.

La preparatoria Shikon, una de las escuelas más prestigiosas y reconocidas de todo Tokio. A esta solo asistían los hijos de los empresarios mas ricos, poderosos y reconocidos de toda la cuidad. En pocas palabras una escuela para "niños ricos".

Todo indicaba que iba a ser un día como cualquier otro, lunes por la mañana una suave y fresca brisa se podía sentir, gente reunida en los pasillos, algunos alumnos dirigiéndose a sus respectivos salones; pero cierta "parejita" no se encontraba haciendo lo habitual.

-Suéltame- ordeno un apuesto joven de platinados cabellos y ojos color ámbar.

-Pero amor, por que me pides eso-dijo en tono meloso una joven de cabello negro como la noche, que abrazaba al joven por la espalda.

-Vamos, no seas cínica, tu bien sabes el porque, ya no eres una niña, supongo que eres bastante consiente de tus actos- le espeto un tanto molesto.

-No se a que vienen tus comentarios, sabes me lastimas- le contesto en un tono dramático.

-No sabes por que te digo todo esto, bien pues te haré más fácil las cosas, ya estoy harto de ti, de tus estupidas escenas de celos, ya no lo soporto- dijo mientras trataba de alejarse de la joven mujer.

-Sesshomaru, que te sucede, ¿nunca me habías hablado así?, -

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y en vista de que el joven ambinario no contesto ella continuo:

-Sabes que todo lo hago por amor, no imagino mi vida sin ti, nos conocemos desde pequeños, además tu….-

Pero fue interrumpida por su acompañante; -Dices que todo los haces por amor, no me hagas reír, y como me explicas que te hayan visto con otro hombre, explícame-

-Le piensas creer a todos esos chismes que dice la gente, es envidia, todos nos tienen envidia, no soportan vernos juntos y menos felices, sabes que yo soy incapaz de hacerte algo así- se defendió de las acusaciones de su acompañante. Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, frente a ellos apareció un joven bastante parecido a Sesshomaru, su hermano, la diferencia entre ambos era que Sesshomaru es más alto, su larga cabellera mas larga y su color de piel más "pálida", ya que la de su hermano era mas bronceada.

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto en un tono bastante serio.

-Te estaba buscando, es hora de ir a clase, te recuerdo que no puedes faltar a la clase del profesor Nobunaga, o si no tendrás problemas, recuerda que estas advertido- le comento sin mas.

-Luego hablamos- de dijo a pelinegra mientras se dirigía junto a su hermano, sin darle a la chica tiempo de contestar.

Ambos hermanos cursaban el último año de preparatoria, eran hijos del gran empresario Ino Taisho, el cual era dueño de una de las empresas mas prestigiadas de la cuidad.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?- pregunto el mayor.

-Bueno, era obvio que no saldrías de ahí vivo, esa mujer es un víbora.- comento un tanto molesto.

-Bien, pues no esperes que te las gracias-

-Feh, tampoco te estoy pidiendo que me lo agradezcas-

Ambos siguieron caminado hasta entrar al enorme edificio, en el cual tomaban sus clases, el enorme pasillo estaba adornado por una gran cantidad de puertas, cada una con su respectivo numero de salón, en la pared los respectivos casilleros de todo el alumnado, y además varios letreros, avisos y horarios, el porque, muy sencillo era la primera semana de clases.

Pero en el camino tuvieron un pequeño inconveniente, una joven de cabello azabache y atado en una coleta alta, estatura mediana, delgada y unos ojos color chocolate, un chocolate profundo tropezó con el menor de los hermanos.

-Tonta, fíjate por donde vas- contesto molesto

-¿Se puede saber a quien le dices tonta?- pregunto la azabache molesta

-Pues a ti, ya que yo no veo a nadie mas-

-Sabes no tengo tiempo para estar discutiendo contigo, y creo que me debes una disculpa-

-Ja, una disculpa, y ¿como por que? –

-Acabas de tropezar conmigo, me tiraste mis libros- comento, acto seguido señalo los libros que estaban regados por el pasillo- Y por si fuera poco me llamaste tonta, ¿no crees que me merezco un disculpa?-

-Yo no tengo por que disculparme contigo ni con nadie, y te llamo tonta, las veces que se me de la gana- Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

El sonido de una mano al estrellase con la mejilla de alguien resonó por todo el pasillo, si, en efecto, esa joven le había dado una gran cachetada al menor de los Taisho.

La joven indignada por el comportamiento del joven, si es que se le podía llamar así, decidió recoger sus libros y irse no sin antes murmura algo para el afectado

-Eres un idiota- dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Bien, eso si que fue algo nuevo, nunca nadie se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima, y menos una mujer. Su sorpresa era mas que evidente ya que la joven agresora ya no se distinguía, y el seguía sin poder decir nada, ¿Cómo había sido eso posible?, además al parecer era una estudiante nueva, ya que su cara jamás la había visto por ahí.

-Vaya, no lo puedo creer hermanito, ¿te duele?, o quieres que te de un besito- bromeo el mayor de los hermanos.

-Oh, ya cállate, y mejor larguemos de aquí-

Subieron a la planta alta, su primera clase, como ya lo había mencionado Inuyasha era impartida por el profesor Nobunaga, se traba de historia.

Al llegar a su salón, el cual era el A-105, todo mundo esta fuera de su lugar, algunos platicando de cosas triviales como que habían hecho en vacaciones o el fin de semana, entre otras cosas. Y parece que en el momento en que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha entraron al salón, todos los ojos se posaron sobre ellos, y sobre todo en el ultimo, ya que la marca de una mano aun seguía marcada en su mejilla derecha.

Se empezaron a escuchar varios murmullos dentro del salón de clase, todos sobre el mismo tema, que le había sucedió a Inuyasha.

Harto de eso se dirigió donde están sus amigos de toda la vida.

-Hay amigo que te paso- pregunto un joven ojiazul, tez bronceada y una el pelo agarrado a una pequeña coleta.

-No preguntes Miroku- contesto al momento de tomar asiento.

-Inuyasha que no piensas decirnos- agrego un joven castaña, alta y delgada.

-Ya no molesten-

-Una dama, le dio su merecido al pequeño Inuyasha- menciono Sesshomaru.

-Que- preguntaron todos los ahí presentes sorprendidos.

-Si, así como lo oyen, y si se preguntan quien fue eso ni nosotros lo sabemos- concluyo el mayor, al momento de tomar su lugar.

-Vaya, eso si que…- pero Miroku se vio interrumpido ya que en ese momento el maestro Nobunaga iba entrando al salón.

-Jóvenes, buenos días- al momento de que el maestro pronuncio la primera palabra todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

-Bien, el día de hoy hablaremos sobre…- pero unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron callar y dirigirse a abrir. Al ver de quien se trataba les dio un aviso a sus alumnos.

-Jóvenes, necesito salir un momento, guarden silencio, no tardo-

El maestro salio del salón ya que la directora del instituto era la que llamaba a la puerta.

-Oye, Inuyasha, que fue lo que le hiciste a tu "agresora" para que casi te deforme la cara-

-Miroku, no quiero hablar de eso, si-

-Oh vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no diré nada-

-Si como no- contesto sarcástico –Además ya no tiene importancia, ya paso, y ni tan siquiera se quien fue-

Miroku estaba a punto de continuar pero la puerta del salón se abrió, dando paso al maestro Nobunaga.

-Muchachos tengo un aviso que darles, a partir de hoy tendrán una nueva compañera-

Acto seguido una joven azabache entro al salón.

-Bien, ella es Aome Higurashi, su nueva compañera, y espero que la traten bien, que la respeten y la ayuden en todo lo que necesite.-

-Veamos, Aome-

-Si- contesto la aludida

-Puedes tomar asiento, y cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí estoy, ¿si?-

-Si, gracias-

La joven tomo asiento en el primer mesa banco de la ultima fila, la cual estaba junto a la ventana.

Inuyasha se había quedado atónito, no podía ser cierto, era ella.

La clase paso sin ninguna anomalía.

Lo que Aome no sabia, era lo que el futuro le tenia destinado al haber ingresado en ese instituto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. 

Aome era un chica de apariencia normal, por así decirlo, de estatura media, su cabello largo y azabache, sus ojos de un color chocolate profundo, delgada y a pesar de tener casi dieciocho años, sus curvas aun no estaban bien definidas.

Pero había un pequeño inconveniente, era nueva en la cuidad, por lo tanto también lo era en esa escuela, además ella no era de familia adinerada. Esto último le traería problemas mas adelante.

Las primeras dos horas habían sido con el maestro Nobunaga, la clase había pasado sin ninguna anomalía.

El timbre sonó, señal de que daba inicio el receso.

Todos los jóvenes ahí presentes empezaron a guardar sus cosas en sus respectivas mochilas.

-Muchachos, antes de que se vayan, para la próxima clases quiero que lean de la pagina nueve a la trece. Es todo por hoy, que tengan un buen día. – acto seguido el profesor abandono el salón.

La mayoría de los jóvenes ahí presentes abandonaron el aula. Incluida cierta chica azabache.

-Hey, espera- dijo cierto joven ambinario refiriéndose a Aome. Pero al parecer la aludida no escucho su llamado y salio del salón.

Aome camino por el amplio pasillo, dirigiéndose a el que de ahora en adelante seria su casillero.

Cuando ya había encontrado su casillero, abrió la puerta. Y lentamente comenzó a acomodar sus libros y cuadernos ahí dentro. Cuando la puerta de su casillero fue cerrada repentinamente.

Al voltear, lo primero que Aome pudo divisar una mano fina y blanca como la nieve sobre la pequeña puerta de su casillero. Lentamente busco con la mirada a aquella persona que se había atrevido a interrumpirla.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto molesta la azabache.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, solo vengo para decirte una cosa, a mi Inu no le vuelves a poner una mano encima me entendiste- dijo una joven de tez blanca; un tanto pálida, cabello largo, lacio y negro como la noche atado en una coleta y un par de mechones que caían al lado de sus orejas.

-¿Inu?, supongo que te refieres a la cosa esa que tropezó con migo y no se disculpo.

-No me interesa que haya ocurrido, como ya lo dije antes, no le vuelvas a poner una mano encima o te arrepentirás- y con ese comentario la chica comenzó a avanzar, con un paso seguro y elegante a la vez.

-Pues no le tengo miedo a tus amenazas- ese comentario la hizo detenerse y volver a ver al emisor de esas palabras.

-¿Qué no me tienes miedo?, pues deberías- dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en la de Aome, la aludida la "reto" con la mirada, no se iba a dejar intimar, y menos por una persona como ella.

-Escúchame bien niña, no se de donde saliste y tampoco me interesa, lo único que tenia que decirte ya lo hice, así que ya sabes, y otra cosa no me molestes- acto seguido la pelinegra avanzo hacia la salida, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Aome se quedo en shock, aun no lo podía creer, era lo único que le faltaba, recibir amenazas de quien sabe quien, que al parecer era la novia de el tal Inu.

Abrió de nuevo su casillero coloco los libros dentro de este, y azoto la puerta. Estaba furiosa, pues si en la vida había algo que le molestaba eran las personas que se creen dueños del suelo que pisan, un buen ejemplo, esa "tipa" que la acababa de amenazar.

Ciertos jóvenes quedaron estupefactos; entre ellos un par de ambinarios y un ojiazul, ya que nadie se había atrevido a contradecir a Kikyo, esa joven azabache si que era de respetarse.

Uno de los primogénitos de Ino Taisho no pudo evitar pensar "Vaya chica mas interesante, jamás pensé que alguien le hablara así a la princesa de esta escuela"…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cierta chica de pelo negro caminaba furiosa, se dirigía a la cafetería donde su grupo de amigas la estaría esperando.

A lo lejos se podía observar una mesa, en la cual estaban sentadas tres chicas, podría decirse que eran las más "populares y hermosas" de todo el colegio. Eran Kagura, Abi, Yura y la recién llegada, Kikyo.

-Huy, no la soporto- espeto la recién llegada. –Quien se cree que es-

-Vaya que humor, al parecer no te fue muy bien que digamos – comento en tono burlesco una de las chicas, la cual tenia una mirada un tanto peculiar, era de un color rojo.

-Kagura, no molestes-

-¿Y se puede saber quien te hizo enojar?- pregunto una de las ahí presentes que respondía al nombre de Abi.

-No, se como se llama, y tampoco me interesa, tengo entendido que acaba de llegar, pero la muy maldita me humillo enfrente de todos- dijo mientras en su cara se notaba mas el enojo.

-Vaya, una nueva, supongo que no te quedaras así, que es lo harás- intervino esta vez Yura.

-No, lo se, pero esto no se va a quedar así, se va a arrepentir de haberme tratado así- dijo mientras en su mirada aparecía cierto brillo, y una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro.

-Hola- se escucho una voz detrás de las jóvenes mujeres.

-Inu, mi amor, me alegro tanto de verte, no sabes lo que me paso- dicho esto se levanto y dirigió sus brazos al cuello del aludido mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios. -¿Viste como me trato esa niña?-

-Pues si, pero por algo lo hizo- contesto el ambinario.

-Inuyasha, ¿de que lado estas del mío o del de esa?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento.

-Kikyo, no te enojes sabes que….- pero inuyasha se vio interrumpido.

-Lo tengo, ya se como haré que pague lo que me hizo, y tu- señalando a Inuyasha – me vas a ayudar a realizar mi plan, ven acompáñame- y rápidamente se levanto, tomo la mano del joven peliplateado y se perdieron entre la multitud.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Desde el incidente no se había podido tranquilizar, pero debía de hacerlo, busco su salón en el cual tomaría su siguiente clase: Ingles.

Al entrar al salón, todos los lugares estaban vacíos, aquí eran lugares para dos personas, y el único lugar desocupado era junto a un joven ambinario, muy parecido a Inuyasha, resignada ocupo su lugar.

Cuando ya se había acomodado, de su mochila saco un libro, lo abrió en la página en donde estaba separador de hojas, indicando en donde se había quedado, y se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

Sesshomaru la había observado desde que entro. No había duda, era ella, la chica que había golpeado a Inuyasha, e hizo que Kikyo pasara el "ridículo" de su vida. Ahora se encontraba sentada junto a el leyendo un gran libro, eso era nuevo, todas las chicas en esa escuela no suelen hacer eso, vaya, ella si que era diferente, pero que rayos estaba pensando. Decido dejar de pensar en eso y hacer algo más productivo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Kikyo, no puedo hacer eso, es demasiado injusto para ella.- dijo el joven, después de haber escuchado el plan de su linda acompañante.

-Oh, vamos, ambos sabemos que se lo merece-

-No lo se, creo que es algo demasiado, como decirlo… drástico-

-Me humillo, es lo mínimo que se merece, solo dime, ¿me vas a ayudar?-

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y como Inuyasha no contesto, Kikyo decidió continuar. -¿Me amas, Inuyasha dime la verdad, tu me amas?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-Claro que si, no lo dudes-contesto rápidamente.

Y si Kikyo tenia un "algo" que hacia que Inuyasha la amara con locura, eran novios desde hace dos años, y a pesar de tener ciertas diferencias, la amaba, era su prototipo de mujer perfecta.

-Entonces, prométeme que me ayudaras, ¿si?-

Inuyasha medito unos segundos, no era una decisión fácil, el lo que mas quería era que su acompañante fuera feliz, y si era necesario perjudicar a otras personas, aunque fueran inocentes, lo haría todo por ella.

-Esta bien, te ayudare- respondió no muy convencido, pues Aome no tenia la culpa, en cierta forma tenia razón.

-Mi amor, eres el mejor, te amo- acto seguido depositó un suave beso en los labios del joven. –Amor, no vemos luego- se despidió y camino rumbo a su salón.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bien ahí estuvo la continuación, gracias a todos por su comentarios.

Ya saben cualquier cosa que le guste o no, háganmelo saber.

Bueno hasta luego…. Biie XD

PD: dejen sus reviews…


	3. Chapter 3

Iba a ser una situación difícil para ella.

Kikyo logro convencer a Inuyasha para que la ayudara a vengarse de Aome, ya que según ella la había "avergonzado" frente a miles de espectadores, nadie hacia eso y salía bien librado. Kikyo le haría pagar a Aome su osadía de abofetear al menor de los Taisho; aunque eso no era de su importancia, y haber ignorado las "amenazas" de la "princesa" del colegio Shikon.

Desde un principio la joven azabache no quería ingresar a ese instituto, pero por cuestiones personales no tuvo más opción que resignarse. Y esta en lo correcto en no querer asistir a esa escuela, ya que estaba llena de "niños" ricos, los cuales tenían todas las comodidades y lujos del mundo. Algo que ella no tuvo, o al menos que ella recuerde.

Antes de llegar a Tokio, Aome vivía con Sonomi, su madre. Su padre, según lo que ella sabia, había sido un buen hombre, si había, ya que el murió cuando Aome solo tenia dos años de edad. Por lo tanto su madre y ella salieron adelante, desgraciadamente Sonomi falleció hace un año, y su tío, hermano de su papa, prácticamente la obligo a que viviera en Tokio, con el y su familia; con la excusa de que el se preocupaba por ella y su seguridad.

Su tío era un hombre conocido en el mundo de los negocios, al parecer era un abogado muy reconocido, más no adinerado. La idea de vivir con el no le agradaba, era un buen tipo, pero algo en el, tal vez su mirada, no le inspiraba confianza.

En fin era una nueva etapa en su vida y tendría que aceptarla ya fuese buena o mala. No se dejaría vencer por nadie, nunca lo hacia, eso era algo que la caracterizaba, el nunca darse por vencida.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que las clases habían terminado por el día de hoy.

Lentamente tomo sus cosas y las guardo en su mochila acto seguido se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta del salón la cual la conduciría a las largos y anchos de la que ahora era su nueva escuela. Con paso lento y seguro se dirigió a la "entrada y salida" principal, por fin se dirigía a casa un lugar un tanto mas agradable que en esa escuela. Estaba a punto de salir y pero una voz la hizo que se detuviera.

-Hey, espera – pidió un joven peliplateado

-Pero si eres tu, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto indiferente

- ¿Te llamas Aome cierto?- la joven solo asintió. -Oye se que no tuvimos un buen comienzo y además creo que tienes razón te debo una disculpa por el incidente de la mañana –

-Cierto-

-¿Y aceptas mi disculpa?-

Aome suspiro y pensó que no perdía nada, además el chico parecía sincero.

-Bien, disculpa aceptada-

-¿Amigos?- pregunto el ojidorado mientras extendía su mano para que la azabache estrechara la suya con la de el en señal de aprobación.

-Amigos- dijo mientras copio la acción de su acompañante.

-Supongo que no veremos mañana, adiós- se despidió, dio media vuelta decidida a dirigirse a su hogar, pero el joven la tomo de la muñeca diciendo:

-Espera, ¿puedo acompañarte?-

-Pues si quieres- contesto un tanto sorprendida por la petición su nuevo amigo.

-Bien, adelante, yo te sigo- anuncio el joven mientras una hermosa sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Durante el trayecto a la casa de Aome hablaron de cosas triviales, Inuyasha se dedico a tratar de conocer más a su nueva "amiga". Supo que era una buena persona y no merecía todo lo que Kikyo planeaba, tal vez no la ayudaría en su plan, pero sabia perfectamente que había dado su palabra. Tal vez y… Pero la voz de Aome lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ya llegamos gracias por acompañarme, nos vemos mañana- se despidió la chica.

-Si, hasta mañana- contesto Inuyasha, acto seguido Aome entro a la casa.

Ya dentro de la casa anuncio su llegada.

-Hola, ya llegue-

-Por fin llegas, te estaba esperando, tienes que cotarme todo ¿Cómo te fue?– pregunto curiosa una joven que al parecer era de la misma edad de Aome, su cabello blanquecino adornado con un pequeño broche en forma de flor y ojos negros.

-Kanna- un leve suspiro salio de su boca. –Pues más o menos- contesto la azabache mientras dejaba su mochila en un rincón de la casa.

-¿Cómo que mas o menos?, para mi eso no en una respuesta, para mi solo hay bien o mal-

-Pues mal- contesto

-¿Cómo que mal?, ¿qué fue lo que te paso?- ante eso Aome solo atino a contarle su itinerario del día de hoy, todo, absolutamente todo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pero en otro lado de la cuidad, una pelinegra de mirada carmesí no la estaba pasando tan mal, se encontraba en brazos de un chico de tez bronceada, cabello tan negro como el ebano y una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-Así que el tonto de tu novio no sospecha nada-

-Cierto, solo que sus estupidos amigos tratan de de ponerlo en mi contra, pero nunca lo logran- dijo un tanto orgullosa –Lo tengo comiendo de mi mano-

-Por eso me gustas- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la joven la vio fijamente a lo ojos –Eres maravillosa- acto seguido unieron sus labios.

Lo que esa pareja no sabia era que habían sido descubiertos nada más y nada menos que por Sesshomaru.

El lo sabia, tenia razón, el siempre la tenia, Kagura lo engañaba al parecer solo lo utilizo pero ella se arrepentiría, la haría sufrir, ella vendría arrastrándose a pedirle perdón, pero no todo sale como uno quiere.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….........

Podría decirse que era un día normal en la preparatoria Shikon.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Aome acude a ese colegio y por ciertas razones aun no ha hecho amigos, aunque según ella era de esperase. Aunque de vez en cuando Inuyasha la acompaña a su casa.

En ese momento se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol leyendo un libro como lo hacia siempre que tenia tiempo libre, el porque fácil uno de los maestros se ausento el día de hoy. Pero una discusión la saco de su lectura.

-¿Qué te sucede, porque me tratas así?- pregunto sorprendida una joven pelinegra

-Bien sabes el porque- contesto fríamente

-Sesshomaru de verdad no entiendo tu actitud- dijo mientras trataba de abrazar al chico peliplateado pero este se alejo unos pasos

-¿Qué te pasa, acaso hay alguien mas?-

-Y si así fuera ¿que?-

-¿Qué insinúas que tienes una amante, por favor si aquí todos saben que te mueres por mi, sin mi no eres nada, además no serias capaz- le contesto segura de si misma.

-¿Qué hay de ti?, acaso creíste que mientras tu te… ves con otro yo me quedaría de brazos cruzados-

Kagura ya no supo que contestar ante eso, así que Sesshomaru prosiguió:

-Creíste que jamás me enteraría de tu "relación" con Onigumo? -

-Al parecer ya lo sabes, entonces no hay nada que explicar- contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Esto no acaba aquí, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme- dijo, se notaba que se estaba enfadando, esa mujer si que los sacaba de quicio.

-Que quieres que te diga, que porque el y porque te engañaba, eso es sencillo el si es un hombre, no como tu, solo eras un juego para mi, el sabia como tratarme. – dijo en un tono mas elevado.

Ese ultimo comentario había sido escuchado por casi todos los alumnos que se encontraba fuera de sus salones.

-Sabes una cosa "cariño" esto se acaba, terminamos- y con ese ultimo comentario se retiro del lugar. Aunque aun tenía que descubrir si era verdad que Sesshomaru tenia a otra mujer.

Ese no era el plan, el debía terminar con ella, no ella con el, además lo humillo frente a casi toda la escuela diciéndole que solo había sido un juego para ella. Pero se arrepentiría, el jamás soportaría una humillación como esa, como que se llamaba Sesshomaru Taisho.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la escuela. Todos los ahí presentes hablaban de lo mismo, de la pelea que había tenido Sesshomaru con Kagura.

-Tal vez si te ve que sales con alguien mas, se sentirá mal y regresara a ti, comprobara que si eras de capaz de "jugar" con ella- comento un ojiazul de cabellos castaños.

-Sesshomaru, Miroku tiene razón, solo es cuestión de que salgas con cualquiera y listo ella volverá a ti – comento el otro chico ambinario.

-La muy…maldita me boto, la voy a humillar, voy a salir con la que menos imagine- dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro.

-¿Vas a salir con Sara, sabes que esas dos no se soportan- pregunto Miroku

-No, tendré una cita con la nueva, Kagome, todos sabemos que Kagura y su grupo no la soportan –

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy…. Perdón por la tardanza, y que les pareció? ya saben dejen sus comentarios y opiniones.

Espero traer pronto la próxima continuación

Gracias a todos aquellos que leen este fic… nos vemos.

Biie XD


End file.
